


Mrs Blight

by CrayFee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: i dont know what to put here-
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, blight - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mrs Blight

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!

xc

Luz jumped out of her bed in excitement, quickly getting changed into her purple crop hoodie and jeans before running down stair. Today Luz was very excited. Why may you ask? Because her and some friends (Gus, Willow, Amity and her siblings) were going down to the beach to train their powers and study.

‘Maybe I might find out a new spell while im there! Maybe a water spell or sand spell!’ She thought expanding her smile and making her more excited.

She picked up her breakfast before running out the door of the owl house, yelling a quick goodbye to her friends Eda King and Hootie as she shut the door.

She got down to the beach in a matter of ten minutes. “Phew, im not late.” She muttered placing her bag down and getting out her cards. She got a marker and continued drawing her glyphs from where she had left off last night.

A couple minutes later her phone bleeped with a text from Willow telling her that she and Gus would be there soon. She smiled texting a reply to them.

“Hey Luz!” Amity stuttered walking towards her with her siblings not too far behind. “Hi guys! Gus and Willow will be here in a few minutes.” She said quickly pressing send and closing her phone up. They nodded as they put down their bags. Willow and Gus arrived a few minutes after the Blights did and they put down their bags.

After a couple minutes of studying, Edric spotting something… no someone.

“Emira Amity I think we should go now.” He stuttered already starting to pack up his and his siblings things.

“Amity, what are you doing out here?” Boomed a woman’s voice. Amity stiffened as Emira got a hint of why their brother was so trouble quickly putting up Willows hood, who looked at her curiously.

“Mum. We were just leaving. We were help these three people pick up their books they had dropped..” Amity muttered grabbing Luzs books and handing them to her.

The older woman hummed “Why were you out in the first place?” She asked coldly locking Emiras eyes. “Is this one of your schemes young lady?” She asked.

“No mother. We were out getting Amity some new dye. She didn’t know where to find it and asked us to accompany her.” She replied as formally as possible as both her siblings nodded in agreement while picking up their stuff.

“Then why have you brought your books?” She asked snatching Amitys book off her. “We were hoping we could cram in some studying on the way there. Sorry mother.” Edric said sadly.

“Okay come on now you three you need to come home, your father needs to speak with you.” The mother said dressing herself in a smirk that sent shivers down the siblings’ spines. “Sorry you three.” Amity muttered picking up to her friends turning around and following her siblings back to that hell hole they called home.


End file.
